baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
March 9
1800s 1900s *1912 - Joseph (Arky) Vaughan is born in Clifty, Arkansas. Vaughan, a hard-hitting shortstop, will make his major league debut in 1932 and will go on to hit a .318 avergae during a 14-year career with the Pittsburgh Pirates and Brooklyn Dodgers. Vaughan will be elected to the Hall of Fame by the Special Veterans Committee in 1985. *1981 - The Chicago White Sox sign prized free agent catcher Carlton Fisk. The future Hall of Fame receiver was declared a free agent in February after the Boston Red Sox had failed to mail him a contract by the deadline imposed under the Basic Agreement. Fisk batted .289 with 18 home runs for the Red Sox in 1980. *1995 - MLB owners unanimously approve two expansion teams: the Arizona Diamondbacks and Tampa Bay Devil Rays. Each of the new clubs will pay a $130 million franchise fee and will begin play in 1998. 2000s *2006 - Four games were played today in the inaugural World Baseball Classic: **'Pool B' ***At Chase Field, Jorge Cantú hit a home run and drove in three runs and Esteban Loaiza allowed a run in five-plus innings as Mexico defeated Canada, 9–1, to move into the second round of the Classic. Erubiel Durazo also had three hits and Mario Valenzuela homered for Mexico. **'Pool C' ***At Hiram Bithorn Stadium, Yoandry Garlobo went 4-for-5 with three RBI to led Cuba an 11–2 victory over the Netherlands, advancing to the second round of the Classic. Puerto Rico also moved into the second round with Cuba's victory. **'Pool D' ***At Cracker Jack Stadium, Adrián Beltré hit his third home run in two games and Albert Pujols and Moisés Alou also homered, leading the only unbeaten team in Pool D, the Dominican Republic, past Italy 8–3. Beltré has eight RBI in two games. ***Ramón Hernández homered and starter Kelvim Escobar allowed one hit and struck out five in 4 2-3 innings, leading Venezuela to a 2-0 over Australia at Cracker Jack Stadium. Tony Armas, Jr., Gustavo Chacín, Jorge Julio, and Francisco Rodríguez followed with hitless relief including eight strikeouts. The victory sends Venezuela (2-1) and the Dominican Republic (2-0) to San Juan, Puerto Rico, for games in a loaded group that also includes Puerto Rico and Cuba. Venezuela allowed only three total hits in consecutive shutouts over Italy and Australia. Births *1861 - Al Atkinson, pitcher (d. 1952) *1872 - Tom Delahanty, infielder (d. 1951) *1893 - Lefty Williams, pitcher (d. 1959) *1900 - Bill Narleski, in fielder (d. 1964) *1908 - Myril Hoag, All-Star outfielder (d. 1971) *1912 - Arky Vaughan, Hall of Fame infielder (d. 1952) *1916 - Woody Rich, pitcher (d. 1983) *1927 - Jackie Jensen, All-Star outfielder (d. 1982) *1932 - Ron Kline, pitcher (d. 2002) *1934 - Jim Landis, All-Star outfielder *1942 - Bert Campaneris, All-Star infielder *1948 - John Curtis, pitcher *1948 - Darrell Chaney, infielder *1950 - Doug Ault, infielder (d. 2004) *1963 - Terry Mulholland, All-Star pitcher *1965 - Benito Santiago, All-Star catcher *1967 - Vince Horsman, pitcher *1973 - Aaron Boone, All-Star infielder *1973 - C.J. Nitkowski, pitcher *1974 - Wayne Franklin, pitcher *1979 - Koyie Hill, catcher *1983 - Willy Aibar, infielder Deaths *1966 - Elmer Steele, pitcher (b. 1886) *1966 - Aaron Robinson, All-Star catcher (b. 1915) *1987 - Zeke Bonura, infielder (b. 1908) *1991 - Jim Hardin, pitcher (b. 1943) *1994 - Elbie Fletcher, All-Star infielder (b. 1916)